Computer systems may require applications and agents to be monitored and authenticated before communicating with each other. Authentication may be browser-based authentication or may be basic HTTP authentication that uses a username and password, which is sent to a monitoring application. Some agents may store the username and password information in the machine associated with the agent. This storage is problematic as the storage format may be reversible, which opens a door for an attacker to steal protected user information. Tokens, such as OAuth tokens, may be used to increase security by replacing the username and password information. However, tokens may expire. Once a token expires, an agent may require reconfiguration.